memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EMH backup module
Communiation array One thing I'm curious about: it seems in another Voyager episode (the one where the Doc was being sent through the Hirogen communications array) Tom and Harry were trying to create a replacement for the EMH in the event he was lost...and they were trying to do it from scratch. But why would they make a new doctor from scratch if they could simply restore him from the backup module? This notion that the doctor is irreplaceable carries into other episodes as well, like the one where the EMH is kidnapped and forced to work at the alien medical base. Again, if voyager simply had a backup of the EMH (although he might be out of date by a few days/weeks/months), why would they go to the trouble of retrieving him? The only alternate explanation is that they wouldn't want their technology falling into alien hands. : The Hirogen episode you are referring to is , which aired a few weeks before . The one where The Doctor was kidnapped is , which took place a few years later. Since Living Witness never disclosed a stardate, it's possible the events took place before Message. Thus, the Emergency Medical Hologram backup module could have been lost before Message/Critical Care, and since they couldn't build another one, they had to try to build the EMH from scratch or rescue The Doctor. - Intricated talk page 00:50, 23 September 2006 (UTC) i was just thinking that, perhaps that should put that on the other pages that say about the module Name The Doctor says it's the EMH backup module in the episode. I was just wondering if it was ever stated to be the Emergency Medical Hologram backup module, as t could be the Emergency Medical Holographic backup module, since his proper title is the Emergency Medical Holographic program. - 03:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :The full title used by various crewmembers for EMH was "Emergency Medical Hologram" - no one on voyager, that I can recall, used the full proper title. Coupled with a statement that there was no backup module beforehand it stands to reason that this is the correct name. Though a redirect might be in order for both terms. — Morder (talk) 03:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The only thing dating the episode is Seven, which means the episode could have taken place the day after , meaning that the Emergency Medical Hologram Replacement Program could have been the crews solution to the module being stolen, hence it came with the ship, hence it would have used the full name; also, what statement? I changed a note about this on the page, is that what you were talking about? - 04:10, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Not a statement perhaps but in they were trying to create a replacement. If there was a backup then they certainly would have used that. (Though like the above says it was stolen in Living Witness and we don't have a valid stardate for that one. But it aired afterward so the whole thing about what episode goes where screws it up a bit since it takes place in the future.) — Morder (talk) 04:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Either way, we don't know for sure that this was the name for the module, or anything else from that episode that would be helpful here and elsewhere, so it should be changed to just EMH backup module, since that is really all we do know about this. - 06:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC)